Fight and Flight
by Lady Eivel
Summary: The last hours of a Padawan’s life as she tries to protect a group of younglings from the clones storming the Temple. Rating to be safe.


**Fight and Flight**

Summary: The last hours of a Padawan's life as she tries to protect a group of younglings from the clones storming the Temple.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. George Lucas does. I only own Kai'ya and Vansa. Be warned- this is somewhat depressing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So basically, you are to take my classes whilst I am away- alright?" Kai'ya nodded at her mistress's request. She understood perfectly. It would be easy to teach the younglings, she had seen her mistress do it often enough.  
"Yes mistress." Vansa smiled down at her.  
"Good girl. Now I have to go, the clones are getting impatient." Suddenly Kai'ya had a feeling her mistress was going into more danger than had been foreseen.  
"Erm, mistress?" she gulped, wondering how to put it. "May the Force be with you. And please be careful"  
"Don't worry Kai'ya- I have enough clones to look after me. I'll be fine and I'll be back in a week!" she smiled "My clones appear to getting restless. I better get them to a good target for their blasters. May the Force be with you too, Kai'ya." With that, she smiled at the Padawan one last time before turning and walking over to the transport that would take her to that Outer Rim world she was headed for. Kai'ya watched it leave, then turned to go inside.

A few days later, she was discovering that the younglings weren't as easy as she'd thought. After a lesson in learning how to move objects, Kai'ya had had to go and get some bacta for the various bruises caused by small flying objects. Said objects had included a particularly small child, who had needed a visit to the medbay. The memory still made Kai'ya smile slightly.

She stood up, calling the class to attention. A SFO, or small flying object struck her squarely on the nose. It didn't take her long to find the culprit, who was blushing and giggling softly. "Liam, how many times have I told you not to misuse your powers…" she broke off as her eyes were filled with a landscape totally different to the Temple. She could see her mistress standing a little while off, clones at her back. Her mistress did not notice as one of the clones stepped aside to receive a comm message. A blue figure appeared. Nothing unusual at first glance. But there was something about this man she didn't trust. The clone muttered something before turning to his comrades.

Vansa remained oblivious as the clone who had received the message signalled to his fellows. All of them took out blasters, aiming them straight at…

"MISTRESS!" Kai'ya screamed. It was too late. The clones opened fire. Vansa twisted and crumpled on the ground. The clones kept shooting. "NO!" Kai'ya screamed again, scarcely believing what she was seeing.

A tug at her robes pulled her attention away from the horrible scene playing out in front of her. She looked down into the wide eyes of Menoré, one of the younglings.  
"Mistress? Are you alright?" Kai'ya was still shaking. Suddenly she felt something was very, very wrong.  
"Stay there." She ordered the young girl. Striding over to the wall-length window, she looked out.

What she saw stunned her, confirming her fears. A huge army of clones was marching up the steps leading to the entrance of the Temple. They were led by a cloaked, hooded figure and if her vision was anything to go by, they weren't extra security.

"Mistress?" her attention turned to the younglings. She had to get them to safety. The council chambers would be a good place…

"Follow me." She ordered them, her tone of voice telling them this was serious "We need to get to the Council Chamber" they followed her obediently. The first shots rang out as they turned the corner. Jedi presences that had been in the entrance hall were gone, and she silently prayed that their souls would find rest, while at the same time hoping beyond hope that the clones wouldn't get too far.

The Force told her they had to go faster. She quickened her pace, the younglings sometimes struggling to keep up. They ascended the tower up to the Chamber. When they reached the top, Kai'ya quickly activated the door. The younglings fled inside.

"Stay there." She ordered them "Don't open the door to anyone" With that, she closed the door and headed down the stairs to draw off the clones.

She was too late. Halfway down, as she reached the level where you could stop to rest, she heard the sound of armoured feet and felt the dim, but determined Force-presences very close. She activated her lightsaber, waiting for the first to arrive.

A shot rang out. She deflected it easily, but more and more came. It seemed all the clones were firing on her, not caring if their comrades died if they could only kill this Jedi before them. How many had they killed so far? She shuddered to think and turned her full attention to the fight. At first, it was quite easy. She deflected nearly all the bolts that came towards her, but one hit her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. Then the memory of her mistress's demise sprang to mind. With a yell of rage, she leapt at the clones. Soon every one was dead.

As she was about to go down the rest of the stairs, a black-robed figure sprang into view. She knew that face.  
"Master Skywalker!" she cried, thankful that the hero had come to help. She was puzzled when he simply ignited his saber.  
"Master, the clones are dead. There's nothing to worry about up here. Have you come to help the younglings?" She was very puzzled when his lips twisted into an evil sneer.  
"No, I haven't. I'm here to protect the Republic." Before Kai'ya could get her head round this, he leapt forward and drove the saber through her stomach. She gasped as the energy blade sizzled out of her and she collapsed. "Oh, and thanks for telling me where the younglings were. I had a hunch, but you've just confirmed it. Thanks." He grinned and laughed as he leapt away, leaving Kai'ya wounded and bleeding on the floor behind him.

Moments later, she heard a child's scream. Then another as the bright Force-presences she'd left in the Council Chamber were snuffed out one by one.

Her pain overcame her and she cried herself to eternal sleep.


End file.
